


Escape the Night: Haiku Edition

by AquaEclipse



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Haiku, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Escape the Night Spoilers, Gen, Haiku, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Escape the Night, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: Literally EtN in haikus. Enjoy the ride!





	1. Escape the Night

**Author's Note:**

> My finals are finally over, I can finally write something. Also, this is kinda random.

Invitations sent  
Shane poisoned, couldn't save him  
Car blew up, can't leave  
  
Elements and books  
Lele saved by Eva, yay!  
Justine blamed for kill  
  
Search the grounds at night  
Tim said, "Avenge Andrea!"  
Was it worth it, friends?  
  
GloZell blames Joey  
Voted him for Perverse Games  
But then she twerk-died  
  
Circus challenge, folks!  
Tim and Oli compete, death?  
Nah, Ringmaster trolled  
  
Ritual failed, well cr*p  
Catholic demons all haunt  
Matt killed Sierra  
  
Poor guy feels despair  
Getting doll for Madison  
Made a mistake, died  
  
Enter the warzone  
Battleship-roulette love-child?!  
Tim made his choice, shot  
  
To save fourth owner  
Ring toss with electric chairs  
Poor Lele was shocked  
  
The staff is evil  
Joey, Eva, Oli, run!  
First Escapee Trio


	2. Enchant the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's two weeks into the final countdown!

Joey went missing  
Victorian times invites  
No! Caught by Vampires!  
   
Saved but could not leave  
King dead, but "life for a life"  
Poor, sweet Lauren killed  
   
Spiders catching boys  
Gabbie, Tana, race to choose  
Jesse left for dead  
   
Alex blames DeStorm  
Fighting US civil war  
Can't find the gem? Shot  
   
Level Ate? No, five  
Liza, Tyler, trick the Boss  
No loopholes though, slash!  
   
Magic world to save  
Joey, Andrea sent off  
Tana was betrayed  
   
Steampunk, y'all, let's go!  
But robot bride requires heart  
Poor Gabbie was robbed  
   
Midnight, at last, strikes  
No, werewolves! Must now run race  
Alison chose death  
   
Devourer out now  
Venture through the dimensions  
Alex joined his girl  
   
Crown of Oblivion  
Free Riley to kill that Witch  
Joey? Too desperate


	3. Enhance the Night

Sign contract for life  
Nine brought to the '70s  
But all caught by clowns  
  
Disco, Zero-G  
Time to vote? Jc, Teala  
Matt failed to save, sad  
  
Snake Woman slithers  
Find the pieces, Nikita  
Roi made sacrifice  
  
Leave Teala alone?  
Man With No Name, Scrabble time  
Ro, our girl, made it  
  
Arm-wrestling match  
Save Rofiya, strength challenge  
Secret out, Matt dead  
  
Dolls with knives, torture  
Shut Colleen in Maiden, cry  
But now can revive  
  
Matt brought back, three cheers!  
Stupid (Funhouse) Plot Twist™, no!  
We are still depressed  
  
Last 5 face witches  
Obstacle course, poor Ro stuck  
Cinnamon roll down  
  
Lucy, Demon Dog  
Girl, "you decide how this ends"  
Mean Girls split apart  
  
Carnival Master  
Freed but brought down with the dead  
Joey stays to save


	4. Emulate the Night

To Purgatory  
Freed YouTubers and guards too  
Here we go again

Split-up mission time  
Hijinks in Ancient Egypt  
Poor Justine fought back

Ind'an myths galore  
Trade gold coins to avoid death  
Season 1 now ends

Chinese are sexist  
Warriors vers' etiquette  
DeStorm smashed the rules

Black Knight shows up now  
Save Camelot, Merlin helps  
Double death, we scream

Mortimer is stone  
Send for help to face Gorgon  
Greek myths ruined, caused death

Genie is chained up  
Split for quests, Story-girl mad  
Fatima's revenge

Return of the King  
But along came the pirates  
Alex lost _this_ race

Caveman and raptors  
Cinnamon ROll broke our hearts  
Sorceress backstabs

Past eppies flashback  
Swords of Legends, heed our call  
JOEY'S F**KING DUMB


End file.
